Poetry of the Heart
by logan
Summary: (TAIORA) tai and sora are sneaking around to be with eachouther... sora's mom takes out her hatrid on men on tai... this story has some poetry and some all and all good old fassion fluff... mix of depth and shallowness... lol... most of the poetry in here


I don't own digimon, tai, Sora, the rose poem, talent, etc....

Ok be warned all you poetry haters this story deals with poetry... one of the three poems is not mine, the rest were written by me within the hour it took to type this thing...... personally I would recommend anyone become somewhat versed in poetry... what's that corn-ball line?

"Poetry is the language of love?" or is it french? Oh well.... I must confess I got that whole broken heart thing from the book "great expectations...." but don't worry this fic is much easier to understand then that book ^_^ I also changed the character of mr Takenouchi a bit from what I did in "lessons of the heart" let me know what you think at 

[logan91235@aol.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Poetry Of The Heart_**__

**_by Logan_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai lay his back against the tree. The bark was soft against tai's shirted back. He sighed contentedly as he looked out over the lush greenery of the park. The sun had just set, leaving the sky a vast sea of reds and violets. The branches of the tree swayed softly in the breezes. Both tai and Sora loved this secluded corner of the large park, on some levels it reminded them of the Digiworld... Tai reached into his pocket once again to ensure he had brought it.

  
  


Tai felt a Sora as she appeared from behind a bend in the long stretch of trees and began to run to him. He loved the way she looked... her smile.... the way her hair flowed lightly on a breeze as she drew nearer to him. Tai felt the breath catch in his throat. After knowing her so long his heart still began to race as he watched her.

  
  


He stood and embraced her softly as she reached him. They held the hug for a few moments before they both slid to a sitting position. She lay against tai with a contentful grin. Tai allowed one arm to snake around her.

  
  


"You're late Sora..." he scolded with a grin on his slightly parted lips.

  
  


"Sorry.... I had to convince mom I wasn't seeing you." she frowned lightly.

  
  
  
  


Tai kissed her tenderly on the neck. Then began to rub her shoulders lovingly.

  
  
  
  


"Why does she hate me so much Sora?" he asked with a hint of sorrow in his caring voice.

  
  


"It's not you tai... she hates all guys to some extent. Ever since dad left, she hasn't trusted any boy.... She thinks they all will do to me what they did to her."

"And she's seen how I look at you...."

  
  


Tai nodded sadly. 

  
  


"And I you...."

"I just hate having to sneak around like this... I have the most incredible girl in the world, but I can't even take her to a movie because of her mother." tai growled bitterly.

  
  


"I hate it to...." she nuzzled into his neck.

  
  


The two kissed tenderly, as tai rocked her in his strong tender arms. She felt his breath against the back of her neck. With a pleasured sigh she allowed him to continue with these acts of tenderness onto her lips and skin. He stroked her hair softly while she tasted his lips happily.

The two continued for what seemed like hours until they softly broke apart.

  
  


Tai embraced her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

  
  


"Wow...." tai breathed out as he wiped his brow.

Sora gigged. playfully as she stroked his soft brown hair.

  
  
  
  


They both calmed down and sunk into eachother. Tai reached into his pocket and withdrew the small brown leather book. It seemed old, and the pages were faded to a ivory yellow. Yet it had a sense of silent significance. The soft cover made it look as though it could be a prop from some Arthurian legend. Tai subconsciously ran his hand over the tittle: Sonnets and Love Poetry."

  
  
  
  


tai kissed her forehead. "Any preferences?"

  
  


She nodded while she allowed her eyes to drift down.

  
  
  
  


Sora sighed contentfuly as she listened to the soft depth of tai's voice. It had become a favorite past time of hers just listening to him read, his voice was deep and yet soft and tender. Sora smirked at how good tai had gotten at the art of romance. He could surprise her at any moment with some sweet and tender act. Sora's only worrie was that some other girl would get wind of the real tai.... since they couldn't openly announce their all but engaged status... as far as anyone knew they were both single... but up until this point that hadn't been to much of a problem.

  
  
  
  


**__****_" The red rose speaks of passion while the white rose whispers love_**

**_the red rose is a falcon, while the white a tender dove_**

**_but I give you a cream white rosebud with a flush upon it's petal tips_**

**_for the love that is the truest...._**

**_Has a kiss of desire upon its' lips"_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora suddenly felt something gliding over her neck and to her lips. It felt like soft velvet to her skin as she slowly felt it dance across her lips. She inhaled the sweet aroma with a shuddering breath. She opened her eyes and found tai smiling down to her.

  
  


He brushed her lips once more with the single rose as they stared into the depths of eachother's eyes. Sora smiled sweetly with the petals just touching her bottom lip. With slow and tender movements she took the rose from his hand and breathed it in. For the first time her eyes left his and moved to the fragrant flower. She drew in a soft gasp as she examined it.

  
  


It was a snowy white with blood red crimson brushed against the tips. She turned it around in her hand and marveled at the beauty....

  
  


"Tai..... this is amazing... I have never seen a blended rose like this. It's perfect....." she awed.

  
  


"How did you do this?....." he drew in closely and whispered into her ear....

  
  


"I'm dating a girl who has a flower shop....." he kissed her ear.

  
  


Tai smirked.

  
  


"And I spent all last week calling every flower shop in the city...." he grinned.

  
  


They kissed tenderly as tai stroked her hair.

  
  


Tai suddenly grew pale and pulled away quickly. Sora found herself groaning in annoyance of his hasty withdraw. Tai looked behind her with an expression of terror.

  
  


"Tai wha........" Sora turned to find herself staring into her mother's enraged eyes. Tai and Sora both instinctively griped the other's hand tighter as they realized they had just been found out.

Sora's rose slipped from her grasp and fell to the cold earth below.

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


"How the hell could you do this Sora!?!

  
  


I specifically tell you to stay away from this boy.... and I find you sprawled out in the grass."

  
  


Mrs Takenouchi stared at the two sheepish teenagers who sat huddled together on the livingroom couch of her small apartment. They both feared what the enraged woman might do..... tai did his best to comfort the visibly shaking Sora.

  
  


"I knew that if I followed you I would find you with him.... just tell me how long has this lying and lewdness been going on against my wishes!?!......"

  
  


"Days?!?"

  
  


"Months!?!?"

  
  


Sora looked from tai to her mother with trepidation....

  
  


"Three years and two months....." she said meekly.

  
  


"WHAT!?!?!" she snarled.

  
  


"Please ms. Takenouchi... it was my fault, I asked her to meet me there....." 

  
  


"Shut up....." she growled as she watched Sora's eyes narrow in anger when she silenced Taichi.

  
  


"That's it... I am sending you to live with your aunt for a few months..... maybe that will give you a chance to cool off.... you are to young to have feelings like this for a boy!" she screamed at the two.

  
  


"MAMA NO!!!! all my friends are here!" Sora said as she shot up in protest. The two stared into eachother's eyes with rage. Both sets of crimson eyes burned hotter then greymon's nova blast could ever match.

  
  


"I love him an I will continue to see him if I want to!" Sora spat at her mother tears pouring down her cheeks.

  
  


With a look of pure anger ms. Takenouchi's hand flew through the air in an attempt to collide with her daughter's cheek.. Yet it smacked against the side of tai's face instead leaving a light pink mark over his tan face. She stared at him stunned by the inhuman speed he had used to intercept the blow meant for Sora. The Digiworld had left it's mark on the humans.... spending years fighting monsters leaves you with certain adaptations that carry over in the real world...

  
  


Both Sora and her mother stood awestruck as tai stared deep into the eyes of his true love's mother...

  
  


"It was my fault.... if you swear you won't send Sora somewhere against her will.... 

I give you my word I'll stay away from you...... and her." 

  
  


tears leaked down his stinging cheek as he said the last two words.

  
  


"Fine.... I won't make Sora leave... now get out of my house....." she snarled smugly.

  
  


" NO!!!" Sora called but was silenced by tai.

  
  


The two stared into eachother's eyes as tears fell freely. With slow shaking movements tai took her hands in his own. With a shuddering breath he kissed the finger where he had someday hoped to put a ring.

  
  


"It'll be ok Sora......" he whispered.

  
  


"No... it won't....." she said under her breath.

  
  


"I will love you my whole life...." and with that he closed his eyes tightly forcing the last of the tears from his eyes.

  
  


He slowly walked to the door pausing only once to look one last time at the girl he loved before he disappeared beyond the threshold.......

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


"I hate you......" Sora snarled with icy venom as she turned and disappeared into the darkness of her room.

  
  


Mis Takenouchi looked at her daughter in disbelief. Never once had she seen Sora so hateful in her life. During their worst fights she had never once come close to that voice... it was a voice as dark and icy as the bleakest tundra in the arctic... it was a voice of pure hatred.....

  
  


She fell backwards onto the couch with a deep sigh. Her hand falling beside her landed on something that seemed to have slipped between the cushions, as she drew it up she found it to be a small brown book.

  
  


"That boy must have dropped it...." she said softly.

  
  


Moved by some unseen force she opened the cover and read the inscription inside...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Forever"_**

**_by Tai (Logan)_**__

  
  


**_"your lips as soft as crimson rose_**

**_in awkward silence I was froze..._**

**_With tender moment our lips did meet_**

**_and in our union I was complete_**

**_through you I found eternal bliss_**

**_sealed forever in one kiss."_**

  
  


_"I love you so much Sora.... you are the best part of my life._

_ Happy anniversary _

_ Yours forever_

_ Taichi Kamiya"_

  
  
  
  


she read the poem over and over again moved by some unseen power. A single tear ran down her cheek

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Do you love her?"

  
  


Tai turned with a hateful scowl on his face. He stared into her crimson eyes with burning black eyes. He all but snarled as he looked upon her face.

  
  


"Why can't you be satisfied?.......... 

  
  


you won for god's sake!!!!

  
  


I am not going to see Sora.... now will you leave me alone please!?!?"

  
  


Mrs Takenouchi stared in shock at the look of anger and pain on his normally caring face.

Tai threw off the heavy bag of soccer gear he was lugging and stared at her with a look of silent pain....

  
  


"Walk with me Taichi........." she said in a low voice.

  
  


Tai hesitantly followed as she began to walk down the path. His eyes remained fixed to the ground underfoot. He kicked a small stone as they went... there was silence for the most part until she suddenly cut the thick air with a low and pained voice.

  
  


"I loved Sora's father very much....."

  
  


Tai looked up to find her staring out to the horizon. Tai could see the expression of pain as she allowed the memory to drift forward.

  
  


"I loved him so much it hurt.... he was sweet and charming.... a perfect father to our little girl. Sometimes I wake up and reach for him in the middle of the night, it always hurts when he isn't there... It killed me when I found out about his girlfriend....." she hissed the last word.

  
  


"I wanted to spare Sora that kind of pain.... The kind that comes from loving someone and not having them do something like that..... 

  
  


After that happens to a girl it changes her, it leaves her cold to life.....and to love..." she trailed off.

"it broke my heart" she motioned to her chest with a grim expression.

  
  


Tai looked at her sadly, then motioned to his chest.

  
  


"It looks like we have two in common now, because last night mine broke....." tai said coldly

  
  


she turned and looked into tai's soft eyes there was pain that seemed to mirror her own in some ways... they stared into eachother with an unspoken conversation... tai didn't know what to say.... he felt bad for her.... but she had taken away the one thing in his life he truly loved.................. he couldn't live without Sora... and he thought he could never forgive the woman who stood before him.....

  
  
  
  


"Do you love her?..........." she said suddenly breaking the silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"More then life..........." Was all he replied.

  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


Sora toiled in the heat of the greenhouse as she snarled at the flowers. She was burning with anger and sorrow. The sweat mingled with tears as she plodded about the vast see of flowers and foliage. She normally enjoyed tending to the flowers, but today every rose reminded her of the flower tai had given her.... a bitter reminder of what once was and would never be again.......

  
  


She snarled... the things she loved about tai was now what she hated... he would keep the promise he had made.... He would sacrifice his happiness for one stupid promise he made for her benefit.... Sora drew a hateful conclusion that chivalry was alive and well in Taichi Kamiya... and it really sucked....

  
  


She reached over to lean back only to pull her hand back with a yelp.

  
  


Her finger had been pricked by one of the many roses that were beginning to bloom a snowy white. She cursed as she jerked her hand backward, away from the rose that had mercilessly cut her index finger. As she pulled her hand back the wound dripped three crimson pearls of her own blood. They collided with the rose splattering it slightly with ruby red. Sora froze....

  
  


It looked identical to the rose tai had given her...... tears began to pour down her face as she whimpered in emotional anguish. She turned to run from the garden, strait to her room where she would cry pitifully for as long as she had tears enough..... she froze.

  
  


At the door stood the one person she wanted to see more then anyone in life. The silvery sunlight shimmered around him as if he were some angel from the heavens overhead.... their eyes locked..... she almost refused to believe it was him. He smiled at her lovingly... her jaw dropped in shock and then turned upward into a smile of pure joy.

  
  


She flew to him as he scooped her into his arms spinning her once before pulling her into an undeniably loving embrace. They kissed happily, then with tender movements he drew her into a long and loving hug.

  
  


She looked up from tai's shoulder to see her mother standing at the doorway with a light smile on her face. Sora mouthed out a soft thank-you. She nodded once then reached into her purse and withdrew the small brown book. She put it in Sora's open hand then disappeared from view. 

But as she left she said one thing before her voice faded into the background:

  
  


"Page forty-three....."

  
  


Sora pulled away lightly to look into tai's chocolate eyes. He smiled and nodded.....

  
  
  
  


Sora thumbed through the aged and worn book until she reached the page her mother had mentioned, she smiled in awe at what she read.....

  
  


**_"A promise"_**

**_by Logan_**

  
  


**_"I love you my child with joy and with pride...._**

**_All I can ask is to stand at your side_**

**_Time brings forth changes, new joys, and pains_**

**_life is a fire, and love is the rain_**

  
  


**_my promise to you shall never change..._**

**_It exists without boundaries, limits, or range_**

  
  


**_Soar as high as your wings can go_**

**_but this one simple promise you must always know_**

**_wherever you go, and whatever you see......_**

**_All I can promise is.... you'll always have me....."_**__

  
  


" _I love you Sora_."

  
  


"That is the first thing tai 

and I had in common."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora looked up from the book with a teary smile. Her eyes gazed out the open door to the shadowy figure of her mother as she left for the apartment.....

  
  
  
  


"I love you too mama....." 

  
  


she whispered, as tai stroked her hair lovingly, his eyes too on the shadowy figure of ms. Takenouchi as she vanished into the light. 

  
  


"Love exists within us all... it can lead us on a path of both darkness and light, sorrow and joy. Pain and love are born as one emotion.... they are truly intrinsic to eachother.

It's the strongest force on earth, and yet the most fragile.......

Love is a contradiction in terms, and yet.... 

without it we are truly lost.

  
  
  
  


The End

   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
